


Behind The Sofa

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic inspired by a dialogue prompt
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Behind The Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Quick, hide behind the sofa!”

“What? Why?”

“Don’t ask questions, just do it.”

Confused, I moved to join Barbara on the floor, not that I had much option, she was tugging almost painfully on my arm.

“What exactly are we doing?”

She looked at me as if I had grown three heads.

“Hiding.”

“But why?”

A voice drifted through the letterbox. “Barbara, are you there? It’s me.”

“Who’s that?”

“Shush! Keep your head down.”

The letterbox rattled. “Barbara?”

“How long do we have to stay down here?”

“Until he goes away.”

“Is he bothering you regularly?”

“Since he moved in and found out I lived alone.”

“How long?”

“A couple of months.”

The letterbox rattled yet again. “Barbara?”

“A couple of months! Right, this stops now.”

“Tommy!”

I stalked to the door and wrenched it open.

“Can I help you?”

“And who are you?”

“I’m Barbara’s partner, and you would be?”

“Partner? Barbara’s single.”

“Well, obviously she isn’t. I’m Tommy Lynley, and you are?”

“Just leaving. Tell Barbara I said hello.”

I closed the door and then turned to her.

“That’s it Barbara, you’re moving in with me tonight.”

“Tommy?”

“Look, I know you think I’m being controlling, but it’s not as if we haven’t discussed moving in together.”

“Yes, we’ve discussed it, but we hadn’t finalised anything. My flat…”

“The place you feel so secure that you hide from a neighbour and don’t think to mention it’s been going on for a couple of months.”

“I didn’t mention it because I knew you would react like this.”

“React like what?”

“Getting angry. With me.”

“I’m not angry with you.”

“Really?”

“Oh Barbara, I’m not angry, I’m frustrated. I thought we’d got past you keeping secrets and trying to deal with everything on your own.”

“Old habits.”

“As I said, I thought we’d got past them.”

“It’s a big step Tommy, me moving in. I love you. I want to be with you, but…”

“But you still think that one morning I’m going to wake up and realise I’ve made a mistake.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”

Reaching for her hand, I pulled her to her feet. “I can’t have a serious conversation with you while you’re crouched behind your sofa as if you’re hiding from an episode of Doctor Who.” Wrapping my arms around her, I held her close and kissed her forehead. “We’re partners who became friends who became lovers, and in all that time I have never once thought I’d made a mistake.”

“You say that now…”

“And I’ll say it tomorrow. And I’ll say it in ten years.”

“I’m sorry. I just sometimes have trouble seeing the me you do.”

“Then I’ll keep reminding you until you do. Now, are we going to start packing your stuff or…”

“Or?”

“We could give your bed one last workout.”

Smiling, she laced her fingers through mine and led me through the flat to the bedroom.

“Let’s hope my mattress can take it.”


End file.
